The Hanyou, The Youkai, and The Abandoned
by HalfDemonMica
Summary: This is a story of my own characters Mica, Kila, and Fuwa meeting the Inutachi. Mica is a lonely hanyou out to find her sister, Kila is a rambunctious youkai bent on getting stronger, and Fuwa is the abandoned human girl looking for a home. First story, F
1. The Hanyou, Beginnings

Hiyas! I'm Kamy! This is my first story, so bear with me, kay?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.. (for now)

Inu:What was that?

Kamy: Inu! WTF! Where'd you come from! Where's Kagome?

Inu:That's not important. What's important is...you're secretly plotting on how to get the copywrite!

Kamy: . . . Well, now that you've told everyone, its not a secret! KAGOME! HE RUINED MY SURPRISE!

Kag: You hurt her feelings! SIT!

Inu:AGH!

Kamy: On with the story!

"_She's gone…They're both gone…Just like…everyone else. Of course you stupid girl. They always leave. Just like mother did. What's stopping them? What's stopping any of them? They'll just run. Like mother. Like daddy. Like Hime. Like you…"_

**Chapter one**

**The Hanyou**

**Beginnings**

A small little girl that appeared to be around the age of eight ran down the hill as fast as her little legs could carry her, which was pretty fast. What else was to be expected from a hanyou? A neko hanyou of all kinds? The villagers chased her to the outskirts of town until all that could be heard was the angry shouts…

"MONSTER!"

"DEMON!"

"YEAH, YOU KEEP RUNNING!"

They really didn't need to yell, did they? It didn't matter that she was half a mile away. She could still hear them. How could she not, with those sensitive ears? She finally came to a river. She stopped at the edge and looked down. She saw what everyone was so afraid of, what they all hated, what she hated…

There starring back at her was her reflection. Her white hair that was tipped with brown and framed her face reached to her shoulder in the back and four strands in the front reached the chest of her red haori. Her soft amber eyes showing no emotion-she had learned to keep _those_ hidden from everyone-her sharp fangs just barely sticking out over the corners of her lips, a silver tail with a brown tip that went to the back of her knees, and, of course, her ears. They gave it all away. That she wasn't powerful enough to be demon, yet not weak enough to be human. These two white things tipped with brown in a triangular shape on each side of her head. She hated those most…

She suddenly turned around upon hearing a loud snap of a twig. She was about to run when the familiar scent came to her sensitive nose.

'_Hime…'_

A little girl that looked around five stepped out into the clearing. She was wearing a white haori with red priestess pants with a breast plate of armor. Her hair was in a half pony-tail and was white with red tips. She shared the other girls amber eyes, though she had two blue strips on each cheek, an upside-down blue crescent moon with a blue dot above it. She also had a silver tail as well, but it was tipped in red. She, unlike the girl with the ears was a full-fledged youki. Her usually stern face broke into a wide smile as she said…

"Growling at your reflection again Mica-neesan?"

The older girl looked into her younger siblings golden orbs before replying, "I can't help it, Hime. I hate what I am."

Hime's smile faded into a frown. "If I've told you once, I've told you a million times. Never be ashamed of being a hanyou." She scolded Mica as if she was the older one. She had a tendency to act older than she was. "And besides, I love your ears!"

As Hime reached over to stroke said ears, a sudden blast of wind came, knocking Hime and Mica off their feet as they looked up to see a woman they had both seen only once before. The woman had her silver hair pulled into a lose bun with two feathers sticking out and had piercing crimson eyes. Her red lips were pulled into a smirk as she waved her fan, causing the winds to disperse. (Kagura's twin with silver hair)

"Kagora…what do you want?" Mica spat out through gritted teeth. Of course she would hate this woman. She was the reason her mother was dead.

"Now, now, is that any way to treat a guest? And I think you know what I want…"

Kagora raised her fan above her head…

"HIME!" Mica screamed as she pushed her sister out of the way of some wind blades created by Kagora.

"You BITCH! Leave Hime OUT of this!"

"Then you know what you must do…" She looked at Mica expectantly, knowing she had her trapped.

"Yes…I'll…go to Onigumo…now…"

"NO! MICA YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" Hime screamed.

"Hime…I love you…so I can't put you in danger anymore…I have to go" she said with a sad smile.

"Mica…" Hime whispered with tears in her eyes as Mica was scooped into the feather Kagora was traveling on. She had left so abruptly she didn't hear the soft "I love you too, onee-chan."

---At Onigumo's band---

Kagora and Mica arrived at a band of bandits. Most of them looked their way and gave out cat-calls and lustrous looks at Kagora. The others gave Mica a look of disgust. She didn't blame them. After all, she was a hanyou, but she was stretching her self control over killing them to the limit.

"Ah, Kagora, you've brought our guest!"

Mica's head shot straight up at the sound of the human's voice. The one who had sent for her. No one could get a good look at him, the fire creating a shadow over his features. The scent of alcohol was fresh in the air, though.

'_Great, the ass has been drinking…He better not force himself on me…My patience would run out at that point…' _Her face held disgust for a moment before going expressionless. "Why do you enjoy pestering me, Onigumo?"

"Ah, Mica, you should be nicer to your new master, dontcha think? After all, we'll be seeing a lot of each other now. And we wouldn't want Hime to be in some serious 'accident' would we?" He said with a smirk. Mica was blinking back tears now. She refused to let HIM see her CRY! "Now you know what I want, don't you? You have two options. You can either go and kill the priestess that guards the Shikon no Tama…"

"And your cry-baby whiny-whiny option would be?" She interrupted, knowing the other option would bring someone sadness.

"…or you could set it up so her love kills her." He finished.

"Huh?"

"The priestess' name is Kikyo. She has fallen for a _half-breed_ named Inuyasha." He replied, a look of hate on his face.

'_Fallen…for a hanyou? Like me? She can't be THAT bad then, can she? If she accepts him…loves him…maybe someone will do that for me. I refuse to force him to kill her. And I refuse to kill her. Maybe if I just steal the jewel…Onigumo will be satisfied._' Mica thought. "Onigumo, I'll go after the priestess. Count on me."

He looked at her skeptically for a bit before nodding his head in agreement. "Here." He said, giving her a map. "Don't come back without the Shikon no Tama."

With that she bounded off to the village of the Shikon no Tama.

---**At Shikon no Tama Village--- (K/N: or whatever in heck it's called.)**

_**The second star from the right,**_

_**Shines in the night for you.**_

_**To tell you that the dreams you find**_

_**Really can come true.**_

_**The second star to the right **_

_**Shines with the light that's red.**_

_**And with it's never land you need**_

_**Its light will lead you there…**_

_**Twinkle, twinkle little star,**_

_**So I know where you are.**_

_**Hanging in the skies above**_

_**Lead me to the land I dream of.**_

This was the song Mica sang deep into the night, so softly that not even the stars above could hear her. The cliff she was seated on over looked the entire village. Her enchanted song let out a ghostly motherly figure that traveled from hut to hut searching for the priestess called Kikyo, while giving sweet dreams to those it passed over, like a mother rocking its child to sleep.

_**And when our journey is through,**_

_**Each time we say good night.**_

_**We'll thank the little star that shines**_

_**Second from the right.**_

She thought she heard a noise from behind her, but dismissed the thought. She had found Kikyo in her hut, asleep next to her little sister. Suddenly thoughts of Hime popped into her mind. '_I hope she's alright…_' Mica thought as she wrapped the figure around Kikyo's body, lifting her completely. The figure started to whisper into Kikyo's ear…

"Where is the Shikon no Tama, Kikyo?"

The response was a light moan and a point of a limp finger straying to the location of a small shrine. The figure put Kikyo down gently and went in the direction in which the priestess had pointed. When she got to the shrine, she slipped past the sutras, past the charms, and up to the silver case. A bright glow came from around the edge of the case. It was right there. Right within her grasp. She slowly inched her ghostly fingers toward the case…

_**SNAP!**_

Mica snapped from her trance, the ghostly figure disappearing into the mist, as she turned her head to see a sturdy figure of a man coming out from the bushes behind her.

'_Damn!' _she thought. _'I knew there was something there! But he's down wind so I couldn't smell him! Smart bastard!' _A sour look came to her face. "What do you want, asshole! I was doing something important! Go bug somebody else before I beat the crap out of you!" She spat at him.

He looked surprised for a moment, then put on a smirk.

"A stupid human like **you** is going to beat the crap out of **me**?" he stated.

Mica was stunned. _'Wha…'_she thought "WHAT did you CALL ME!" She screamed causing both her cat ears and his dog ears to ring…wait…DOG ears!

"A human, you filthy vermin. And did you have to scream so damn loud!" He said, covering said ears while speaking.

She wasn't listening to him though. She was staring at the spots his hands were covering. _'He's a half-a…like me…does that make him…?' _

"Oi, wench, what are you staring at? And what the hell were you doing up here that was SO important? Better not have been trying to steal MY jewel!"

She kept staring, her lips slightly parted, causing her fang to poke out unnoticed. When she finally spoke, she said barely above a whisper, "You're Inu Yasha…"

"Huh? How'd you…"

"You're a hanyou…"

"H-Hey! S-Shut up!"

"You're like me…"

"…say WHAT NOW!"

'_Dammit, this ruins everything! If I tell him I touched Kikyo, he'll rip me apart! And he won't believe anything I say and then leave alone! He'll watch me all night! But if I go back empty handed, Onigumo will hurt Hime! Ah man, I'm sunk!' _Sweat started to form on her face and tears pooled in her hard amber eyes. "…oh no…" she whimpered.

"Hey! What do you mean I'm like you! Are you a…" He paused, noticing her ears. "You are! You're a hanyou like me! You're here for the jewel, aren't you! Back off, its mi…" He stopped mid sentence, sniffing something in the air. "Aw, shit, are you crying? Common, cut it out, there's nothing to cry about, calm down…"

"NOTHING TO CRY ABOUT! NOTHING TO…my little sister might DIE if I don't get that stupid jewel! You should know better than ANYONE what it's like to be alone! And she's all I've got left! My ass-father left us for dead! And this shit head Onigumo will probably kill her anyway, just 'cause I refused to kill Kikyo in this little errand…"

"Wha… kill KIKYO! Who IS this asshole, Onigumo! Why the hell is he threatening to kill your sister? That BASTARD! I'll kill him!" He paused, seeming to think something over before looking back at Mica. "I-I mean he did try to steal MY jewel. Can't let him get away with THAT!"

Mica slowly raised her head, her face showing obvious surprise. "Y-you're gonna kill Onigumo? You really think you can? I've tried lots of times, but Kagora keeps beating the snot outta me…"

"Ya, well, I'm older than you, and probably more experienced in fighting than you are. And if this 'Onigumo' and 'Kagora' are only human, than they should be easy to kill."

"Kagora's a demon. A wind witch. And she's no push over. But maybe…if we work together…"

"Together? Well, you know where he is, but you better not get in my way!"

"In your…I'm the one who spared your lovers life! You could be a little grateful, you dog!"

"S-shut up, cat, and show me the way!"

"Fine!" she countered before bounding off into the forest towards the camp site, Inu Yasha at her heels.

**---Onigumo's Band---**

After long hours of searching (And a few hundred fights later) they finally found the destination. InuYasha hung back in the shadows with Mica, while she quickly searched through the crowd for their leader.

"Too fat...too skinny…you can actually see his face…manly features…too-AHA! There he is! He's the only one who's an average size, shadows his face, and what you can see is femine!"

InuYasha looked in the same direction and knew instantly who she meant. A man sat by the fire with his upper face hidden in shadow and his chin and mouth were quite femine. He wore some samari armor with his bare chest visible and leering red eyes looking through the darkness that shielded his face.

"And there's that bitch Kagora…"

He looked up a bit to find the white haired woman towering over the sitting Onigumo holding an embroidered fan. From the look in her blood red eyes, she obviously didn't want to be here.

"So," he began, looking back to the cat-girl beside him. "That's my target?"

"Yes." She replied keeping a hate filled gaze on the two people. "I can help you if you need it. But my main focus is Onigumo."

"Feh. I won't need your help. She looks like another third-rate demon."

"She's not. And I said 'if'. Just remember, she can control the wind, blowing some attacks off course. If you can get that fan she holds away from her, she'll be powerless."

"You've done this a lot, haven't you?"

"You would too if you were stuck in this hell hole."

"Point taken. Now are we gonna rush in there, or come up with a plan?"

"Well," she looked thoughtful for a moment. "We should probably separate them. Maybe a sneak attack. I could pretend to have the jewel with me. Onigumo will send everyone away; he knows how greedy these bastards get. When we're alone, you can pop out and attack Kagora. With Onigumo off guard, I'll land in a few good hits. I may need your help."

"Alright. The signal for me to come out…you can put your hand in your haori, like to take out the jewel. That way I won't come out too early or too late."

"Alright." She plopped down on the ground and started rolling around in the dirt. When she had a lot of brown spots on her clothes, she lifted her claws and tore a bit of her arm. At InuYasha's surprised and confused expression she explained, "I have to make it look as though we fought. He knows I'm not THAT strong as to take the jewel without a fight from SOMEBODY."

He simply nodded his head and started off around the area Kagora and Onigumo were sitting, still hidden in the bushes, but not before stating, "We can't come from the same direction. That would be too obvious."

She nodded after his retreating form, flinching at the memory of a different form, before shaking her head and slowly limping out into the open.

Onigumo looked up in surprise. "Mica. I did not expect you back until morning. Have you brought the jewel?"

Mica smirked. "Like I could possibly come back without it."

"Smart girl." He stood up and yelled to the other bandits. "Get out of here, you worthless idiots. I have a business to uphold to. Go kill some demons and be back here by morning, you hear!"

The other bandits grumbled to themselves, but complied, not wanting their boss to sick the wind witch on them. Onigumo turned back to Mica. "Give it here, girl."

In slow motion, Mica reached into her haori. At that moment, InuYasha leaped out of the bushes and sliced Kagora down her front, causing blood to cover the ground. InuYasha was still on guard. It would take more than that to take out a demon.

After getting over the shock, Onigumo turned to Mica. "You little bitch! Now I really will kill your sister!" He turned to run, but stopped abruptly when he felt his back warm up. "AGHHHHH!"

Mica had picked up several of the burning logs from the fire, not caring about how much her hands burned right then, and she launched them at Onigumo's retreating form. He was immediately engulfed in flames.

All the while, an extremely miffed Kagora was fighting with InuYasha. Her attacks were mostly futile; they only worked on his Blades of Blood, but had no affect whatsoever on his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer.

But InuYasha had his own problems as well. Though he could use his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer, they were defiantly his weaker attack. But his opening came when Kagora became distracted by Onigumo's scream.

He leapt in and racked his claws on her flesh, effectively cutting a line of blood from her forehead to her chest. Before she split in half ((disgusting not only the readers, but myself)) she reduced to nothing more than fairy dust.

InuYasha stopped to catch his breath. That little kitty was right; the witch was defiantly stronger than she looked. But then again, so was he. He looked up to see what had become of the kitten.

Well, he got an eye full. Mica stood, with a ring of fire around her, a shadow covering her eyes, giving them a predatorial gleam. She held a weapon that one of the bandits had dropped, a large metal ball on the end of a stick with a Chinese design on it. ((Also known as a bonbori!)) And there in front of her was a dark figure completely incased in fire.

The figure started limping away. "Oh no you don't!" Mica yelled as she leapt in the air, landing in front of the man. "After all the pain you've caused not only me, but hundreds of others, you think you can just walk away?"

The figure took a step back, tripping himself on a rock which made him fall on his butt, and he cowered in fear as the little kitty walked slowly over to him. "Don't worry, Onigumo. I'm not going to kill you."

Both Onigumo and InuYasha looked surprised. But before InuYasha could yell an insult at her, she continued. "I want you to suffer. Like I have suffered. You and I both know with those burns, you'll never walk again. You won't even be able to move! So I'm just gonna leave you here."

Onigumo's eyes lit up in anger. This wench thought he would stand for this? Why, when his gang of bandits came back…

"I know your little bandit buddies won't help you. After all you've done to them, they hate you're guts. Nothing's gonna stop them from ripping you limb from limb."

Realization dawned on the bandit as he stopped cowering and went into overall shock. Mica blinked a few times before turning to InuYasha. "You wanna go now? This is boring. Plus I gotta find my sis."

InuYasha just smirked. "Sure. But don't expect a warm welcome from the villagers." With that they walked to what was to become InuYasha Forest and went there separate ways, pretending this whole thing never happened.

A week later, the Priestess Kikyo found a burned bandit in a cave…

**End Chapter 1**

Kamy: That's it, peoples! Don't hate me, its my first attempt!

Inu: How could they NOT hate it! It barely had me in it at all!

Kamy:Why you self-centered--KAGOME!

Kag: SIT! THAT'S FOR BEING STUPID!

Inu: My...back...

Next Chapter Preview:

"_I'm lost. I can't…can't find them. Neesan! Oneechan! Kiro! Where are you? Don't go away! Please, don't leave me alone! I hate being alone. Why won't you come back? Do you…do you hate me? Like him…?_


	2. The Youkai, Beginnings

Kamy:Hello! I is so sad, nobody reviewed! But what shoud I expect, its my first story. Man, this fanfiction stuff is hard!

Inu: Maybe to a hamster.

Kamy: whippes out sword pointing it at Inu's face Now, now, little Inu. You won't be giving me sass, today, will you? 'cause if you do, I might have to cut off your little nose.

Inu fangirls: grab Inu, putting him in the center of their mob. You won't touch our Inu-chan!

fangirl #2: Yeah! He's ours!

Inu: What the HELL are you talking about, wenches! KAGOME!

Kamy: Hey! I need him for my own humor! KAGOME! THESE BITCHES CAME IN, STOLE INUYASHA FROM ME, AND DECLARING THEM HIS! AND NOW THEY'RE GROWLING AT ME! WAGHHH!

Kag: YOU STOLE MY INU AND HURT KAMY'S FEELINGS! DIE, BITCHES! torches with a flame thrower after Inu finally escaped the ring of girls

Kamy & Inu:. . . sweat drop

Kamy: WHOO! Go KAGOME!

Kag: finally done smiles I feel better now. hugs Inu he's mine.

Inu: hesitantly hugs back What just happened?

Kamy: On with the STORY!

Inu:ANSWER THE QUESTION!

**The Hanyou, The Youkai, and The Abandoned**

"_I'm lost. I can't…can't find them. Neesan! Oneechan! Kiro! Where are you? Don't go away! Please, don't leave me alone! I hate being alone. Why won't you come back? Do you…do you hate me? Like him…?_

**Chapter 2**

**The Youkai**

**Beginnings**

Laughter filled the small forest just outside the cave. Two little children could be seen running, the smaller one trying to avoid the larger. A closer inspection revealed a boy and girl who looked extremely similar. The girl took that moment to jump on the boy.

"Ha, ha, I got you, I got you!" she said in a series of barks.

"Alright, neesan, you GOT me already, now get off!" the little boy retaliated in snarls, obviously not happy that his sis got the better of him.

"Hmm. This is rather comfy. I think I might just stay here and, oh, take a nap." the girl barked, before drifting off into a fake slumber.

"Kila! Kiro! Stop pickin' on each other and get in here before Kouga finds you!" an adult male voice called from the entrance of the cave.

The two grudgingly pulled themselves up. "Yes, papa." they said in unison. They defiantly didn't want to get caught by Kouga. If he did, their father, Ginta, would have to pay the price, and even if he, Kouga, and Hakkaku were all best friends, as Prince of the Wolf Tribe, he was required not to go easy on them.

Kila looked up at her little brother, who was the human age of seven. Kiro had silver hair tipped with black pulled back into a high pony tail, much like their leader Kouga. The difference was the two fore-locks that hung in front of his pointed ears. His bangs constantly tried to cover his sharp black eyes that had a ridge of green around them ((K/N: if anyone pays enough attention, they're Shippo's eyes, but shaped like Sesshomaru's)) He didn't wear any armor, though his hunting sessions required he did. Instead, he wore a plain blue kimono top that was usually worn only by humans. Around his neck was a silver chain with a yin-yang sign that Kila had given him. His brown hakama pants did little to hide the silver-tipped-black tail hanging behind him that swayed when he walked. He was completely bare foot.

He held out a hand, a pink blush over his cheeks, as he looked anywhere but in her direction. When she took the offered hand, he looked back at his older, about nine, sister. She had the same color hair as him, a tiny bit pulled back with a rare, purple flower that she had once found floating in the ocean. Her bangs were in her face most of the time and the rest untame, as was she, as it rippled down to her mid-back. She had two for-locks in front of her also pointed ears and had eyes similar to her brothers, although bigger and showed more life. She wore a short green kimono, with sleeves that only covered her shoulders and went to mid thigh. Her tail (the same as Kiro's) popped out just below the bow of the purple obi tied around her mid section. She too was barefoot.

"Thank yous, Kiro-chan!" Kila yipped with a smile as she was pulled up. Though she was the older of the two, she acted much younger than she was which Kiro made up for with his grown-up disposition.

He only nodded his head as their father led them to the back of the cave. They were unprepared for the stench and horrible sight that met them on the other side.

The entire wolf clan was battling a twelve foot spider demon. Most were injured, many already dead. The smell of blood clogged their senses and the spider was still standing on six of its eight legs. Every able body was randomly attacking at it, but as the three looked closer, they noticed their leader was not among them.

Kila was about to ask her father why when Kiro dashed passed both of them, ignoring Ginta's shouts of protests. She didn't even notice when her father had whizzed past her toward the battle, her eyes trained on Kiro. This was the first time she had felt so much worry. Sure Kiro had been trained to kill, but only small demons and animals. There was no way he could take on a full grown demon in its prime! But being a female she was denied the right to train, thus denied the right to fight for her clan.

She almost ran onto the battlefield when the demon grazed Kiro with its poisonous fangs. Kiro jumped out a few yards from the demon before collapsing onto the ground. The demon took notice and was about to dig his fangs into the young boys flesh….

…except Kila dug the pointed end of her flower into its head before it reached Kiro, and injected the poison from the flower to the beast.

The creature reared back its head and screamed in pain. Before dropping down to the ground, he knocked Kila into a tree with one of its mighty legs, before tumbling to the forest floor, dead. Soon after, Kila joined her brother in the world of unconsciousness.

**---Inside the Wolf Cave---**

"What'll we tell her?"

"Shhh, she's coming to."

Kila moaned as she opened her eyes. "Wha-What happened?" she barked.

"Kila…" she looked over to the voice, which belonged to her father. He looked saddened as he clutched something to his chest, his back to her.

"Papa?" she growled quietly. His body was shaking as he slowly turned to face her, revealing the item in his arms. It was Kiro's yin-yang necklace.

Kila almost cried at the look of utmost depression on her fathers face. "Kila…" he started again holding out the necklace, which she took with shaking hands. "Kiro…isn't gonna be around anymore."

"What!" Kila barked. "What happened, Papa? Did he get in trouble with Kouga? You can fix it, can't you Papa? You can fix anything!" she barked, tears forming in her eyes.

Ginta just hung his head, ashamed that he was too much a coward to face his own daughter. "No…I can't fix it…it isn't Kouga…Kila."

"Then why?" she whimpered so softly he almost didn't hear it.

"Because." He said, as he shook like an earthquake. "Kiro's dead."

Everything faded out as Kila's eyes went stone hard. Her body was now shaking almost worse than her fathers. The tears she had held crept down the corners of her eyes. She buried her head in her hands, so the others wouldn't see her cry.

After a few moments, she felt arms wrapped around her. Her mind barely registered it, and she thought it to be her father trying to comfort her. She wrapped her arms around the figure and pressed her face more firmly into the armor. Wait…armor? Her father didn't wear armor. At least not on his chest. He only had fur wrapped around both arms, but no armor.

She looked up slowly to look her clan's leader right in the eye. Her eyes widened as his usually hard eyes softened and he lifted a hand to brush away her tears. "Kila." He said. She almost jumped. It was the first time he called her by her name. It was usually 'pup' or 'girl'. In fact, she had started to wonder if he knew her name at all.

"Kila, we'll get revenge. Not only for Kiro," so he knew her brothers name too. "But for everyone who lost their lives. But that means we must start training you as well."

"Me!" Kila barked. "But I'm a girl. Isn't it against our customs to train girls, Master Kouga?"

"And am I not the Prince of this clan? I can make rules, and I can break 'em." He said with a smirk. "Now come on. If we're gonna train ya, ya gotta have armor." He took her hand and picked her up. The entire cave was looking at them now. Some of the men scoffed at the idea of training a girl, but it was Kouga's decision, so it must be done.

"You ready, Kila?" he asked, still holding her hand as they started to exit the cave.

Kila looked forward in concentration. Slowly she lifted her hands above her head and slid them down her front, putting on the silver chained necklace that had belonged to her brother. With determination in her eyes, she looked up at him, a smirk of her own on her lips. "You bet."

**---End Chapter 2---**

Kamy: Aw, Das ist sehr schlect.

Inu: What the hell did you just say?

Kamy: Ha! I know German and you don't! Nyah!

Inu: Kagome, Kamy's goen insane.

Kag: No, she's just had lots of sugar. Forgive her. hugs Inu

Inu: You've gotten real clingy lately.

Kag: No want crazy fangirls steal my Inu. Gives puppy dog look

Inu: blushes feh. You better review, or Kamy will get sad. Then I'll have ta kick your asses.

Kamy: Aw, thanks Inu!

Inu: Feh. I just don't want the wench snivling all over the place.

Kamy: If I wasn't high off sugar, I'd kick your ass right now.

Inu: Lets see if you can catch it.

Kamy: KAGOME!

Kag: No want say s-word. I'm hugging him! snuggles Review, please!


	3. The Abandoned, Beginnings

Kamy:Hello, world! I'm sorry it took so long, I had writers block. 

Inu: Its because nobody REVIEWED her!

Kag: InuYasha, are you okay? -puts hand to forhead- you don't have a fever...

Inu:What the hell, can't I be worried over a friend!

Kamy: I'm your friend? Yahoo! -does victory dance- then will you help me steal the copy write?

Inu: -deadpan look- No.

XLittleRinX: I'll help!

Kamy: YAY! Rin-chan will help! -sticks out tounge at Inu- This is a real friend. -Hugs Rin-

Kag: Awww! -hugs Inu- I'm tired. Inu, you give the disclaimer.

Inu:Why do I haveta--

Kag:Pleeeeease? -give puppy look-

Inu: -monotone- Kamy doesn't own InuYasha, but she does own Fuwa. -Looks at Kag- You happy now?

Kag: Yes. -kisses on cheek-

Inu:. . .

Kamy: o.O

On with the story!

_They're not coming for me. No one's coming for me. I'm just that insignificant. I believe it. Father enforced it. So it must be true. I should have stayed in the dark. With only my thoughts as protection. _

**Chapter 3**

**The Abandoned**

**Beginnings**

Darkness. It surrounded her. It was everywhere. The only light came from a small, bared window in her prison like basement cell she called home. After all, she'd stayed there for all her life.

In the shadows of the basement was a small figure belonging to a girl of about ten. She had chocolate brown eyes that were dull from being in the dark so long. Her purple kimono with light purple squares on it were torn and tattered at the ends, making the sleeves go to her elbows instead of the wrist length and the bottom went to her knees instead of her ankles. Her hair was long on her body, going to the end of her back; some in front of her ears went to the ends of her chin.

There was a noise of a door opening and closing, momentarily letting in more light, and the sound of keys clanging together filled the quiet room. The girl looked up at the figure from her sitting position on the hard floor as a man gently opened her cell door, placing a plate of vegetables and some water in a bamboo thermos on the floor near the door.

"Fuwa…" the man said in a monotone voice. "Come get your supper, Fuwa."

The girl, Fuwa, slinked over on all fours, quickly grabbing the plate and thermos, then scurried back to her spot, never making eye contact with the man. He sighed.

"Fuwa, this is for your own good. You know that, right? We don't want you to hate us, but we can't have you hurting anyone anymore."

The girl simply looked up with pain filled eyes, before returning to her 'feast.' She didn't care what this man had to say. She'd been hearing it for the past nine years. And frankly, she was sick. Sick and tired of it. Everything he said was a lie. So why listen?

The man sighed again, before closing the door behind him and leaving the basement room, once again returning through the outside.

Fuwa sighed once the man was out of earshot. She looked out the window to see the full moon. A tear rolled down her cheek unnoticed as she whispered, "I just can't believe you anymore, father."

---The next morning---

The sound of children's laughter came through the barred window, waking the girl inside. She moaned and mumbled something incoherent before steadily picking herself up, legs shaking from lack of use. She trudged over to the window, blinking as the sun temporarily blinded her, and took in the outside sight.

There were two children, one a girl, the other a boy. The girl had brown hair like Fuwa, though better kept and pulled into a white ribbon about halfway down her back. She had the same eyes as Fuwa, though showed excitement as they twinkled in the light. She wore a pink kimono with green squares on it, but hers was the right length. The girl was only a year younger than Fuwa.

The boy was much younger, about three or so. His black hair looked almost brown in the sunlight and was pulled into a ponytail the only went to the back of his neck. His kimono was light blue with dark blue squares on it, the sleeves barely covering his upper arms and going down to mid thigh. He had bandages around his calves and wrists.

Suddenly, the man from last night appeared from a hut nearby. Her father. He was clothed in silk skin clothes, with armor on his chest, back, shoulders, claves, and elbows. He had a demon cat on his shoulder, white with a black diamond mark on its forehead, black strips on its feet and twin tails. It mewed happily as her father picked up the little girl, spinning her around like an airplane. Fuwa looked on in longing as he put her down, ruffling the boy's hair.

She sighed as another tear rolled down her cheek. Those two kids, they were her younger brother and sister. But they didn't know that. In fact, only she and her father knew that. He had locked her in here when she was one, barely alive, to keep her away from them and everyone else. He had constantly told her it was 'for her own good', but she knew he was just mad because she almost the cause of his wife's death. Her birth almost killed her own mother.

A soft 'mew' broke her out of her thoughts as she looked up into the red eyes of the twin tail, who she found out when she was three was called Kilala. She almost screamed in surprise when it came closer to her face and licked the tears off it. She shakily raised her hand and petted the soft fur between the cat's ears.

"Kilala?" a young girl's voice called out. "What are you doing over there?" Fuwa tensed as her little sister came closer to the window. She immediately pulled her arm back in and pressed herself against the wall as the girl peered in. "Silly kitty, there's nothing in there." She heard her say. Fuwa let out a sigh of relief.

Her relief was short lived as she heard the little boy cry out. "Father! There's a demon!" Fuwa could hear the flapping of big, powerful wings beating in the wind, meaning it was some sort of bird or bat demon. Well, the demon must be real strong, or real cocky if he was directly attacking the demon slayer village!

"Kohaku! Sango! Go hide in the basement!" she heard her father yell. Her heart almost stopped. The basement? Where she was? Did that mean…she's going to meet her siblings?

The room filled with hurried footsteps as the two children ran down the steps into the lower region she was in. The footsteps stopped in front of her cell.

"Sango?" the little boy said to his sis. "Is…is something in there?" his voice was shaky. Heh. This was going to be fun. Fuwa let out a little snort, effectively making her brother cling to her sis.

"W-Who's in there?" Sango yelled out into the darkness. Oh, now her little sister was gonna stand up to her? Hah.

"Your father shouldn't have sent you down here. Now you know where I am." Fuwa said slowly in a frightening voice.

"H-How do you know our father?" Kohaku stammered out.

"I know him because I'm your si----DUCK!" Fuwa screamed, just in time for the bird demon to crash into the basement wall, breaking it apart and letting the light stream in, blinding the inhabitants. She had heard the thing coming as she was chatting with her siblings, and managed to get them to move before the cell door crashed on top of them.

"Agh!" Fuwa screamed as the light hit her directly in the eyes. She covered her face with her hands and fumbled back, tripping over her sister. "Ugh." She looked up to find the blood red eyes of the ugliest looking bird to roam the earth. "Ack!" She scooted back, only to run into her brother.

"Hey lady, could you please get off of me?" came a strained little girl's voice. Fuwa looked down to find she was sitting on her little sister. She got off the tiny girl who turned to help her little brother 'till all three were standing in front of the demon, Sango and Kohaku behind Fuwa.

"Sango! Kohaku! Are you all right!" Came the shouts of there father. He ran down until he was between them and Fuwa, who turned around to look at them, betrayal expressed in her eyes. She quickly turned away when Kohaku looked up at her.

"Papa? Who that?" He said with big innocent brown eyes. Fuwa winced at the question, but anticipated the answer anyway.

"She's…a servant who didn't do as she was told. She's down here for punishment." He wouldn't look at her.

She could feel the tears coming, but kept them in check, for the demon took this opportunity to strike. She jumped in the air and twisted her body into a 180, so when she landed she was on the demons back, straddling its back above the wings.

It roared in anger and bucked before flying higher and turning upside down trying to shake her off. But she held fast and squeezed its body with her thighs, enough for it to screech in pain before it tried a nose dive into the earth.

By now the whole village was out watching the show, most were men each with their special demon bone weapons, some were women, but the only children were Sango and Kohaku, for the rest were inside the huts. The starred in wonder as right before it hit the ground, Fuwa leapt off, kicking her legs off the demons back. The kick threw it off course, so it missed the village, but now had its beak caught in the solid ground outside the village.

Fuwa landed with a 'thud' a couple feet away. She stood for a moment until the village men pushed her out of the way so they could get to the demon. It was still struggling to release its beak, all the while flapping its wings in attempt to keep the pesky humans away from it with their weapons. Fuwa picked herself up and sighed, noticing their attempts to get near the head were futile.

She walked over until she was just in out of range of the bird's wings. She silently counted to three in her head before jumping up into the air at an incredible height before landing on the neck of the bird. It tried to buck her off again, but just as last time she kept her toes hooked into the birds feathers. She leaned over and reached into her hair, pulling out a sharp pinpoint needle, before jabbing it into the juncture behind the demons eye. It screeched in pain before falling limp to the ground.

Fuwa casually jumped off the birds back on the opposite side of the villagers. She looked over her shoulder at them with a bored expression. "Take the bones and make some new armor and weapons. I am getting out of here." She turned to leave.

"Wait!" came the voices of two tiny children. She turned again to see both her siblings running towards her, Sango with a strange weapon on her back and Kohaku with something rapped in his hands. The adults all tried to stop them, but they ran faster than the adults could. They finally stopped in front of her, bending over to catch their breaths. Finally they both looked up.

"We…we want…to thank you…for saving us…" Sango huffed between breaths.

"Y-yeah. If no for you, there be no us." Kohaku said in his broken three-year-old language. Sango lifted the weapon form her back. It had a long wooden handle, like a spear, and had a sharp blade at the end. It would have been a halberd if not for the other end which had a ball of solid iron on it wrapped in some soft but sturdy demon skin. She handed it to Fuwa.

"This is my mama's first weapon. We want you to have it. It'll protect you when you need it." Sango smiled a sad smile as she lifted it higher. Fuwa had tears in the corners of her eyes. It was the first gift she had ever received. Kohaku stood in front of his sister now, opening his hands so she could see whats inside his palms. "This for you." He said. It was a white hair ribbon wrapped around a beautiful yellow flower. "Is for you hair. If you fight with hair down all time, it going to get in you way! The flower is from our secret garden." She reached out and took it with shaking hands, tears falling down her cheeks. "Thank you." She whispered as she tied the ribbon around her yellow obi.

She hefted the weapon on her back and turned to leave. She walked away, but not before saying, "I'll miss you."

And she headed west to China.

**End Chapter 3**

**Kamy: **Howzat?

Inu:Howzwhat?

Kamy: My story, dummy.

Inu: Hey! I'm not a dummy.

Kamy: Shut up and have a cookie.

Inu: Don't wanna.

Kamy: KAGOME! HE WON'T BOW DOWN BEFORE THE COOKIE!

Inu: Uh-oh.

Kag: InuYasha! -kisses on cheek- shut up and have a cookie.

Inu: o.O Don't want cookie. -smirks-

Kag:-smirks- R & R!


	4. HanYou, Meetings

Kamy: Heeeeello! Sorry it took so long, I had MAJOR writers block! ((And my German teacher decided, hey, lets assign two projects at once! That'll be fun, right?))

Inu: Yeah, right, you were just lazy.

Kamy: You've got no room to talk, you're just mad because you weren't in the last two chapters.

Kag: Hey, when am I in this story?

Kamy: Soon, Kags, I just gotta set up some background.

Inu: Why the hell do you need background?

Kamy: So readers don't get confused like they do watching YOUR story. Get over it.

Kag: Hey, his background was too serious, leave him alone. -Hugs Inu and kisses on cheek-

Kamy:-looks skeptically at Kag- speaking of background...waht the hell happened to your dad! He's like never mentioned!

Kag: -Hugs Inu tighter- Inu, she's asking questions that make me uncomfortable.

Inu:-Hugs back and glares at author- Drop it.

Kamy: Hehe. Dropping it! mumbles something about Hanyous who are overprotective of their mates-

Inu: HEY!

Kamy: This is for all my reviewers!

XLittleRinX: Don't worry, Rin-chan. All will be revealed soon.

sofie: Uhhhh...I updated! Yay me! ((Took me a while though...sry...))

sesshoumarusfluffymate: Here's the next chapter...next time, kindly contain your drool. (JK!)

DiamondSilverclaws: I'm glad you can relate to my story...but did you even read past the first chapter?

And now, for our feature presentation...After Inu gives the disclaimer.

Inu: No way!

Kamy: I'll stop asking questions that make Kags uncomfortable.

Inu -sighs- Kamy doesn't own InuYasha. but she does own Mica and Kila. ((If you haven't figured it out yet, my disclaimer says who's in the chapter.))

**Chapter 4**

**Hanyou/Youkai **

**Meetings**

_---In the bamboo forests of China---_

A teenage girl slashed through another dense forest of bamboo. Her cat ears twitched back and forth, listening in on any strange noises. As she steps out of the brush, her silver tipped brown tail swishes, a black bow with two bells tied about six inches from the tip of the tail that now reached the back of her calves. She had matured in the past couple years. Though she was centuries old, she looked to be fifteen. Instead of wearing her old Haori, she wore a worn black kimono top with the sleeves torn off and stopped above her belly button, tied at the side with a small white bow so it wouldn't open. She had slim pants that were not common, torn at the ends so the looked like capris.

Mica looked around the clearing, which was filled with mini springs. Thin bamboo poles stuck out of the water, inviting passerby's to train on them. That was what she was here for. To train herself in martial arts so she would be better at it. It had been 20 years since she met Inuyasha, and after seeing him in battle, she knew she needed more experience. She had come all the way to the continent to come to this special training ground she had heard so much about.

'Feh.' She thought. 'Looks like just another hot or cold spring to me.' She was about to walk off when she heard a strange buzzing noise from above her. When she looked up, she saw a massive sized bee looking…thing. She cocked her head to the side. 'What the hell?'

Just as she thought it, a giant spider lookin' demon ran into the opening. It stopped immediately once it got a good look at her. She instantly got into a defensive stance as the demon was engulfed in a miasma. Once the fog cleared, it revealed a man with blood red eyes with blue eye shadow, black hair to the back of his knees, and a white baboon skin wrapped around his body.

'Girly man.' Mica thought as she went deeper into her defensive stance. The man looked her up and down before saying,

"It's certainly been a long time, eh Mica? You've grown into a fine woman. Too bad you're nothing but a stinkin' half-breed." he said with disgust.

Mica was surprised, but kept on guard. "Who are you? And how the hell do you know me?" She glared when he gave an empty chuckle.

"Why Mica, don't you recognize me? I suppose not, after all, I've gained all this demonic power. But really, I have you to thank for that." At her raised eyebrow he smirked. It's been about 20 years since you left me for dead. Back when I was human."

Realization hit her. "Onigumo!" She yelled in fury.

Once again, he chuckled. "Not quite. Now I go by Naraku. I've been looking for you all this time, and you were always on the continent. Well, now I can extract my revenge and I'll absorb your demonic power into my body!" As he shouted, tentacles flew out from underneath his cloak; wrapping around her legs, torso, and neck, leaving her to grasp at the one's binding her throat as she gasped for air.

'No!' she thought desperately. 'I can't…breathe!' she clawed and slashed at the glob of flesh, but Naraku only laughed at her attempts. "Why do you fight me, Mica?" he boasted. "You should be happy I'm putting your miserable life to an end."

'Somebody….Help me….' and with that, she screamed.

_---A little outside the clearing---_

A certain wolf girl was walking down the path Mica had just been in, fingering the yin-yang necklace around her neck. 'Wonder who did this.' She thought as she looked at the fallen trees. 'Maybe is good fighter who want challenge Kila!' An enthusiastic grin came to her face. 'Wonder if be like Sesshomaru-niisan.' Kila thought as she remembered her encounter with the emotionless inu-youkai a year ago.

**-Flashback!-**

**Kila was walking along the bank of river, looking the human age of fifteen. **(A/N: Which makes her sixteen now) **She still had a green kimono and purple obi, except now it has pink cherry blossom designs on the right thigh and right breast. She also had bandages on her wrists and calves.**

**She was thinking about how to get to China and what kind of skilled fighters she would meet, when she felt her foot run over something scaly. She jumped back two feet with a screech before discovering the object to be a green imp demon with a brown royal kimono and a tall dark brown hat. It stood up quickly with a tan staff that had the head of an old man and a woman.**

"**How dare you, insolent wench!" It sputtered. "How dare you step on Lord Sesshomaru's charge, Jaken! Have you no sense?"**

**Kila just starred at the annoying creature called Jaken before saying, "You is stupid. No look like good fighter. You move now." And she simply walked around him, leaving him stuttering for a rebuttal.**

"**H-How dare you! You moronic wench! Who are you to tell me if I'm a good fighter or not? You're so stupid, you can't even talk correctly!" he yelled in rage. His rage was stopped short as she looked back at him with the coldest glare that could freeze a fire ball in its tracks.**

**In all truth, Kila was very self conscience of the way she talked. She grew up with the wolf clan, speaking nothing but the language of dogs and wolfs. **(A/N: Notice in chapter 2 how she was always growling, barking or whimpering) **To have this annoying little smudge on the side of the road say it to her was too much.**

"**Jaken. Stop this foolishness. I merely sent you to fetch some water, not chat with a common wolf cub." **

**Both turned in the direction of the voice to find a man with pointed ears, strips and a crescent moon on his cheeks and forehead, his sharp eyes cutting into Kila's as he stared her down. Jaken jumped up and down in an attempt to save his composure.**

"**Forgive me, my Lord, but this cur was questioning the mightiness **(A/N: I can't believe that's a word.)** of your power."**

**At this Kila gave a dead-pan look. "All Kila do is step on stupid green creature."**

**Jaken balked at her while the Inu-youkai did nothing but raise an eyebrow. Kila took this time to notice the Lords sword. She instantly brightened. "You is warrior! Oh, such good luck!" She crouched into a fighting position. "We fight, is okay?" **

**Before Sesshomaru could reply, Jaken jumped in between the two. "Listen here, you insolent cur! Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need to waste his time battling a weak little pup like---"**

"**As you wish."**

**Kila smiled got bigger as Jaken was awe struck…but so what? "M-Milord! Please reconsider!"**

"**Silence, Jaken. Are you questioning my reasoning?"**

**The little toad instantly shut up. Kila looked impatient. "Can we now start please?"**

**Before Jaken could begin ranting on how rude she was, Sesshomaru leaped into the air, poison claws raised and aimed at her throat. Her eyes widened a fraction as she evaded the blow, sending a swift kick to his midsection. He didn't even bat an eye as he jumped a few feet away from her.**

"**This is hard to admit, but you are actually a formidable opponent." he said as his hands glowed from the poison.**

**Kila smirked a little. "You no is so bad you-self. Usually demon be blasted to other side of forests from Kila kick."**

"**But alas, it is time to end this." He raised his talons above his head and rotated in a circle, the green whip creating a veil around him that slowly moved outward. Eventually it reached Kila, and did so so fast that she couldn't evade it. It hit her in the chest, creating a searing pain to rack her whole body as she was flung into a tree. He stopped and looked at her before turning to Jaken. "Hurry up and get your water."**

**Jaken stumbled off to do as he was told as Sesshomaru stepped toward the wolf-girl lying at the base of the tree. **

**He almost flinched when she snapped her head up to meet his. Her eyes held a flame, but her face held a smirk. He was thoroughly confused, but refused to show it. "What are you smirking for, pup?"**

**She continued to smirk as she picked herself up. "You is of beating Kila. Kouga say once beaten must pursue until kill. But Kila do different." She stood up fully, noticing that she went to just above his breast plate of armor. He raised an eyebrow as his only indication as to his amusement.**

**His amusement turned to shock as she jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a light kiss on the nose. It was the closest to gasping the demon Lord had ever come to in the past 200 years. **

**To make the moment even sweeter, Jaken chose this time to round the corner, catching his idol **(And possible love interest) **being smooched by the 'cur'. Even better, from his point of view, it seemed as if she was fully kissing him on the mouth! Jaken was effective only in missing the pointy rock on the ground as he fainted.**

**Kila pulled away and laughed at the seemingly dead toad. She turned to Sesshomaru as he was desperately telling himself not to touch the spot where she had just kissed. He turned slightly to her in silent question. "Is initiation! " At his raised eyebrow she continued. "For beat Kila, me just invited you, Lord Sesshomaru, into Kila family!"**

**His eyes widened the slightest bit before returning to normal. "Thanks but no thanks." He walked over and kicked the little green blob on the ground. "Come, Jaken. We are leaving." The toad jumped to life as they walked off.**

**Kila giggled to herself. "Someday, Sesshomaru-niisan. Someday, I get good enough and beat you!"**

**-End Flashback-**

Kila giggled at the memory. The look on Jaken's face was priceless! She let out a powerful laugh as she remembered the wrinkled old prune fainting. _Fainting!_

Her joy was short-lived as she heard a scream pierce the air around her. 'What that?' She thought as she ran in the direction of the scream. She defiantly didn't expect to see the scene in front of her.

From what she could see, a very sinister (and girly) looking man who had tentacles coming out from under his clothes had a pretty cat girl wrapped up so she couldn't breathe and was slowly pulling her closer to him.

But what she was most mesmerized on was the reddish mark that she could barely see on the man's back. It seemed to make a picture…a picture of…a spider…spider….spider! She let out a silent gasp. 'That mark!' she thought. 'That mark was on back of spider demon…one who kill Kiro!'

Kila was engulfed in anger as she jumped out of her hiding place and used the pointed end of her flower to chop off the tentacles that were holding the cat girl up. "YOU LET GO!" she yelled as she got rid of the last offending limb.

Naraku scowled at her. "So the kitty cat has a wolf cub. This has nothing to do with you girl, so you best to run along before I kill you."

Kila glared at him with Mica on the ground, dazed behind her. "This IS Kila business. You is one who kill Kila brother. You is to die!"

Naraku put a hand to his chin, pretending to be thinking. "Kila…Kila…sorry. I can't remember ALL my victims. Though I DO remember destroying a wolf tribe…oh well." He gave a sinister smile. "Mica!"

The cat girl looked up suddenly, a growl in her throat. "What, you bastard!"

He pretended to be scrutinizing her. "Now, now Mica. No need to be rude. I just wanted to let you know I don't plan on absorbing you into my body."

'Good, because that's REALLY gross.' "Reeeally." She said in a misbelieving tone.

"Yes, really. " He had an evil glint in his eye and a smirk on his face. "Instead, here's your gift!"

She would've gasped if her throat hadn't been frozen shut. Her body was incased in ice. It tore at her skin and pricked at her clothes. She clenched her eyes shut to stop the pain from reaching them. 'Great. I'm gonna freeze to death.'

Suddenly, the pain stopped. The sound of broken glass could be heard as she fell to the ground. She looked up to see the wolf girl from before standing in front of her, arms wide apart. Mica was puzzled.

"W-why---"

The wolf looked back at her. "Kila know what like be hurt by spider demon. Mica-neechan no have go through that too."

Mica blinked.

She blinked again.

Blink, blink.

Blush.

"N-neechan!" she stuttered.

Kila smiled before kneeling down and giving Mica a light kiss on the forehead. "Is initiation! You now is Kila's neechan!"

"Aw. How sweet. Now the new sisters can die together!"

Kila and Mica looked up at the voice, but it was too late. Once again the freezing feeling came, but it didn't last as long, because soon they both became numb. The two girls were frozen in a block of ice.

Naraku walked over to the block and pulled out a seal written in Chinese letters. He smirked. "This seal will make sure the block never chips nor melts until InuYasha has been set free of HIS seal." He chortled. "Not that THAT will ever happen." (A/N: Yes, chortle is a word. Apparently it's a mix between a chuckle and a snort. On with the story))

He summoned his miasma and flew off to Japan, never expecting to have a run in with the neko-hanyou or the ookami youkai ever again.

30 years later, Kagome was pulled into the Well by a centipede demon and Fuwa made a journey to China…

**End Chapter 4**

Kamy: Thats the end. Next time, InuYasha is released, and you know what THAT means for Kila and Mica.

Inu: I'm not literally in the next chapter am I?

Kamy: If I get reviews asking for it I will.

Inu & Kag: REVIEW! ((Kag: please))


	5. Abandoned Meetings

Kamy: Nihao everybody! Me so-so sorry no update in...FOREVER!. But TAKS testing came up, and then my computer died. But is all good now, because I have the next chapter right here!

Inu: Took you long enough. Am I gonna actually be IN this chapter!

Kamy: Only you would be so cruel. I had to sit in the same seat for 3 hours, for a continuos 4 days, and all you care about is if you're in the next chapter.

Kag: Hey, Kamy, am I in this chapter?

Kamy: Yep.

Inu: HEY! Why'd you tell HER and not ME!

Kag: Does she have to spell it out for you?

Kamy: It's because SHE has to take exams too so she KNOWS how I feel!

Kag: Now for the reveiwers!

xlittleRinx: Thank you, thank you! I hope you find this chapter just as enjoyable. 3>

And that's it...I feel so unloved! -hugs Rin-chan- You my only friend!

Kag/Inu: HEY!

Kamy: Besides ya'll. Inu give the disclaimer!

Inu: Don't want to!

Kamy: I'll put you and Kagome in this chapter...

Inu: -hugs Kag- Kamy doesn't own InuYasha, but she DOES own Mica, Kila, Fuwa, and Kizak.

Kag: -snuggles Inu- On with the story!

**Chapter 5**

**Abandoned**

**Meetings**

"Down there, Kizak!" Fuwa yelled above the sea of bamboo trees. The dragon she was riding gave a snort as a reply as it dove down to the appointed area, which was completely void of trees.

Her dragon looked much like a flying dinosaur, its scales were smooth so they looked like skin, even though blue wasn't a skin color. He had two horns coming from just above his eyes that were slicked back so that when he looked directly forward, they were parallel with his long neck. Instead of short T-rex arms, he had two long dragon wings, each the length of his elephant sized (but not shaped) body, minus his long thick tail.

Fuwa had found Kizak when he was just a baby. The poor thing was being tormented by some villagers, so she rescued him. He's concluded he's in her debt and has followed her ever since.

Fuwa smiled as he landed on the soft ground and giggled as she slid off his unsaddled back. Her long braid whipped her hips as it came to a rest to just below her butt. She looked much different from the cold little girl she once was. Her eyes and voice were still sharp, but held a light in them. Her hair was better kept, the pieces that once went to her chin now reached the collar bone and were held together each with bells that didn't jingle. Her smile got wider as Kizak went into his humanoid form.

He was a tall, lean man with black hair to mid-back. His face was longer than any Japanese man she'd seen, looking almost like he came from the north (A/N: Europe. America isn't founded yet). His eyes were slits and an icy blue, his lips pulled into a smirk as one fang popped over his bottom lip. He had on a pale yellow Chinese style shirt with a high collar and short sleeves. He had a black sash tied around his waist. The front and back of the shirt peaked out under the sash and went to his knees, though the sides had slits to his waist. His white pants tucked into a pair of boots that went to mid-calf.

As he reached over to pull the knapsack off of Fuwa's shoulder, he took a good look at his mistress. She wore a short sleeved white Chinese shirt that had the same high collar and her elbow length sleeves were slit to half way up her upper arm. She had a dark purple obi tied around her waist and the shirt did the same as Kizak's. The rim of the shirt and sleeves was black. She had armor (like Sango's) on each of her knee caps, covering a bit of her baggy black pants. Her outfit was completed with Chinese slippers and a yellow flower tied to her obi with a white ribbon.

"Wonder what happened here." Fuwa thought out loud. "It's like all the trees were taken out. Maybe it was a demon?" she asked questioningly to Kizak as he surveyed the area.

"Maybe, except I do not smell any demons. I do smell a spring nearby though." His voice was thick as he looked at the tree-less trail to the spring.

"Good. I REALLY need to bathe. Those villagers are so mean, not even giving us a place to bathe let alone sleep." Fuwa retaliated as she whipped sweat from her brow.

Kizak's face was somber as he looked away from her. "I am sorry, Fuwa-sama. It is because you travel with a dragon that you are put through such prejudice."

Without warning, she jumped on his back, locking her ankles around his waist and her arms around his neck. "You listen here. I don't give two shit what those villagers think. We're just gonna bathe in a spring today. And for the millionth time, No. Call. Me. Sama." She said, shaking her finger with each word.

Kizak smiled at her since she couldn't see. He wrapped his arms under her thighs and boosted her up a bit as he set off over the trail. "Better get moving then, eh, Fuwa-chan?"

Fuwa blushed at her new nickname, then giggled as she pointed over his shoulder. "Onward, Kizak-kun!"

There laughter was short lived once they reached the clearing.

"What the--?" they both said as they looked on at the site before them. In a block of white ice were two girls, each seemingly having some demon blood in them. Both girls were looking in their direction, though in different positions. The one with the bushy tail, a wolf demon probably, was looking over her right shoulder as her left hand rested on the cat-girls shoulder, the other clenched in a fist at her side. Her eyes were glazed and wide with surprise. The other girl was on both knees as one hand reached toward the wolf-girls chest, looking to push her out of the way. Her other hand was supporting her on the ground, for many wounds could be seen on her legs and throat. Though her eyes were glazed too, they seemed sad instead of surprised.

Fuwa was about to make her opinion on the site known when the sutra on the ice, looking to be right between the two captured girls, started to vibrate. At least it looked like it was vibrating. Soon, though, it erupted into blue flames and the whole ice block began to slowly melt…

---At Kikyo's (now known as Keade's) village in Japan---

'I can't outrun this thing! AHHH!' Kagome yelled out as the foliage gave way beneath her feet. She slid until she was lying on her stomach, arms splayed out in front of her. She quickly got up at the sound of the centipede demon getting closer.

"You're pathetic, Kikyo."

"Huh?" Kagome turned towards the voice to see the dog-boy whose ears she had rubbed just this morning. 'Wasn't he sleeping?'

"You look really stupid there, Kikyo. Why don't you just kill it like you did me?"

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Let's get something straight here! I'm not—"

"It's coming." He said calmly. Suddenly the demon crashed from the tree tops, almost crushing Kagome in the process. That is until the villagers stuck their arrows into the demons back.

"I'm saved." Kagome said with a sigh of relief.

"You're pathetic, Kikyo." The dog-boy repeated.

"Alright, that's IT! Listen, I'm NOT Kikyo!" Kagome yelled angrily.

"Of course you are! You smell like her, look like her, you even—" he stopped his ranting to sniff the air. "You're_ **not**_ her." He said, in almost a whisper.

She almost smiled. "Finally, we're getting somewhere. I'm Kagome. Ka-Go-Me."

"I'm a fool. After all, Kikyo looked pretty." 'And you're just beautiful…'

She made a face. "You—" Her sentence was stopped as a searing pain wracked her body, pin-pointing at her side. She looked down slowly to find Mistress Centipede with her jaws deep within her. Kagome's face scrunched up in pain as she almost cried out.

She plopped to her knees as she gasped for air when the demon released her. Near Kagome's right hand was a pink jewel splattered with her blood. 'That…was inside me?'

She actually did cry out in pain when the centipede demon wrapped its body around her and the Sacred Tree, crushing the school-girl into it.

"Now…it's mine!" the demon yelled out as she scooped up the jewel with her long tongue. Suddenly she shed her skin, revealing an ugly wrinkled face and bulging eyes. "Ahh...Such JOY!"

'She's…happy?' Kagome knew one thing, if she looked like THAT, she'd be anything BUT happy. She let out a moan as its body pushed her further into the bark of the tree and the body of the dog-boy.

"Hey." Wincing, Kagome looked up at him. "This arrow…can you pull it out?"

'Huh?' "YOU MUST NOT!" Both trapped teens turned to the old woman, Kaede. "You must NOT set him free!"

"And what about you, old witch! Do you want to become this centipede's dessert!" Looking down at the woman clinging to him, he spoke. "What about you? Do you want to die here with me?"

'Die? Here?' she reached out for the arrow. 'No! I won't die! Not in this stinkin' hell!' She pulled with all her might until the arrow dissinagrated. A bright light surrounded the clearing until all she could hear was InuYasha's laughter…and a creepy voice.

"_This seal will make sure the block never chips nor melts until InuYasha has been set free of HIS seal…not that THAT will ever happen."_

---Somewhere in the Bamboo forests of China---

Kizak took a leap back as the last bits of the ice melted away, leaving the two girls alone. They looked like they were still frozen. Kila closed and reopened her eyes, showing off their sparkle. Mica followed, the color coming back and the sadness replaced with surprise and confusion.

"What happened?" they both asked.

They looked at each other and then the two people staring open-mouthed at them.

"Who're you?"

Both abruptly closed their mouths. "Who are we? What the hell were you doing in an ice block!" Fuwa screamed at them, forcing the cat to cover both her ears.

"Aiyaa! Do you haveta screech so loud you stupid human!"

"Mica-neechan! That no is nice! They ones set we free!"

Kizak stepped in front of Fuwa. "Do not address my mistress in such a way. We have done nothing to harm you. So tell us who you are and why you were frozen in demon ice."

Fuwa looked at the two over Kizak's shoulder, obviously anxious to know their answer.

Mica sighed. "I simply came here to find my sister. I didn't expect to run into an old 'friend' while I was here." Her fists clenched at her sides. "He attacked me, and the next thing I know, the wolf here was saving my sorry ass." Mica slowly turned to Kila. "I am very grateful to you." She blushes slightly and looked at the ground.

Kila smiled and put a hand on Mica's shoulder. "That okay. Me want revenge on spider-man. After all…" she trailed off. "After all, he one who kill Kila brother." She fingered her necklace, the cool metal almost burning her fingers. "Kila come here for looking warriors who want battle Kila. Kila want get strong enough beat Sesshomaru-niisan!"

"Sesshomaru-niisan? As in Sesshomaru-sama, Lord of the Western Lands?" Fuwa spoke out in wonder.

"Aiyaa! You is of know him?" Kila said excitedly. 'Kila no see him in whole year! Now maybe get see again!'

"Kizak…" Fuwa began, turning to her companion. "Perhaps we should let them come with us?"

Kizak looked surprised as he looked back in forth between her and the girls. As he looked closer at Mica, he came to a realization. 'She's a hanyou. She's discriminated against, like me.' "Yes. We should allow them to join us."

Mica and Kila looked at them. "Huh?"

Fuwa let out a giggle. "Then it's settled! From now on, you stay with us!"

Kila squealed in delight. "Yay! Kila is of getting more family!" She ran over and kissed Kizak on the nose, then Fuwa on the forehead. "From now on you is Kizak-niisan and…uh, Kila no know you name."

Fuwa smiled and bowed slightly. "My name is Fuwa of the demon slayers tribe. It would be my honor to be your oneesan."

Kila clapped her hands together and turned to Mica. "You is coming too, yes Mica-neechan?"

'Neechan…' Mica snorted before turning to the group and smirked. "Well, I guess somebody's gonna haveta protect you weirdo's."

Fuwa smiled as Kila jumped in the air. "How we going get off continent?"

Kizak smiled as well. "Leave it to me." He closed his eyes and transformed into his dragon form. Fuwa turned to them. "Well, hop on." She slung her leg over his back as he stooped low to the ground so she could reach.

Mica followed soon after, but Kila looked apprehensive. "Kila can swim back to island. No have put extra weight on Kizak-niisan."

Fuwa looked ready to protest but Mica, for the first time, put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head to silence her before turning to Kila. "We'll meet ya there, okay Ki-chan?"

Kila brightened at the new name Mica had given her. "Yes, Mica-neechan! Kila meet at old village where tree and well are! You no of place?"

Mica winced a little, but replied, "Yes. See ya then, Ki-chan."

Kila raced off in a whirl-wind smiling as Kizak flew off into the sky.

X-x-At Kaede's village a few days later x-X

Kagome and InuYasha watched as Sesshomaru and Jaken stepped into the swirling darkness that came from the jewel that had once been in InuYasha's eye. InuYasha scowled to himself as Myouga continued to bounce up and down on his shoulder, never ceasing his noncomprehensible babbling.

"Sesshomaru." He spat out venomously. "You are going to die!" As an after thought he proceeded to yell over his shoulder, "Kagome, it's too dangerous, so you stay…"

He was a little too late as she had already stuck one foot and arm in the black vortex. "What are you waiting for, an invitation! Sesshomaru's in there you know!"

Before he could give a snappy come-back, a slightly high pitched childlike voice cut through. "Sesshomaru-niisan is there!"

He turned to face the new-comer, only to find they had leapt over him and had landed next to Kagome, who gave a light 'eep!' The wolf-girl smiled up at the slightly taller school girl. "Is Sesshomaru-niisan for real there?"

Kagome blinked twice. "Nii-san?" She looked up at InuYasha. "InuYasha, do you---"

"I don't know her!" He snapped causing her to flinch. "She ain't related, she's a WOLF youkai."

Kila's smile turned into a frown when Kagome flinched back. She pointed at InuYasha and glared. "You no be so-so rude to pretty girl. She only ask question." Kila turned back to the school girl. "Sesshomaru no is real nii-san, but is call that by Kila anyway." She smiled at the end of her sentence.

"Master InuYasha, I hate to rush this, but Sesshomaru-sama is---"

"Shit!" he cursed as he bounded over to the two girls. "As I said, Kagome, it's too dangerous, so---"

Kila and Kagome had already entered the vortex, leaving InuYasha to curse at the two.

**End Chapter 5**

**Kamy: OKAY! For the next chapter I'll need...some time.**

**Inu: And four more reviews. Make it to 10. (something happened to all my reviews! WHERE'D THEY GO!)**

**Kag: Review please! -snuggles Inu-**


End file.
